


Fighting Over A Woman

by afteriwake



Series: Simple As It Should Be [6]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flack never would have expected Danny's displeasure with the fact that Lindsay was dating him and not Danny to get so physical. Boy, was he ever wrong...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Over A Woman

He hadn't meant to say a word. It was just dinner, after all. But it was dinner with _Lindsay_. After coffee the day before they'd made concrete plans: meet up at her place after work and head over to...somewhere. He hadn't thought of where yet, but he was sure something would come to him.

And he really hadn't meant to say a word, honest. Hawkes asked him about it later and he swore up and down he hadn't planned on saying a damn thing because if he had _known_...

It had all started when Danny finally got up the nerve to sort of, in a roundabout way, ask her out. Lindsay had given him a look and said she was busy. Hadn't told him she'd be available on another night, like she had with him, just that she was busy. And Danny had accepted that, and then proceeded to grumble from the labs down to the sidewalk outside. The men weren't going on a case; they'd just decided to get a bite to eat before Flack headed home for the day.

It was when Danny had said, "If she's got a date, why didn't she just _say_ so?" that it slipped. "We're going out tonight," Flack said quietly.

"What, you and I?" Danny said, cracking a grin.

"No...me and Lindsay."

Flack took maybe one or two steps. He probably should have stopped and waited. He would have seen it coming. When he felt Danny's hand on his shoulder, tugging him around, he knew it was coming, right then. When the punch connected with his face, though, it hurt. It hurt even though he _knew_ it was coming. Danny had been keeping a lot in, and Flack had been worried he was going to crack.

He just hadn't thought it would be over something like _this_.

"How could you? Damn it, you _knew_ I was interested in her!"

Flack staggered back a moment. He didn't want to hit Danny, he really didn't. Even if Danny was about to call their friendship quits, Flack wasn't going to-- A shove, this time, right into the wall of the building. People were stopping to stare. "Look, Danny, it just--"

"Don't start, don't _even_ start." He saw this punch coming and Flack dodged.

"I don't want to fight you!"

"Well, that's just too bad." Another punch, this one a low blow right to where Flack's scar was, and this one connected. The one area of his body that was the most tender. Flack doubled over for a moment, trying to catch his breath 

"Son of a _bitch_!" Flack gasped out. He got his breath, then used his crouched down position to knock Danny down. The pain in his side hurt, though, so he just knocked Danny over and he couldn't keep him down; Danny was up a few seconds later.

" _You're_ the son of a bitch," Danny growled. Flack had one clear shot and he didn't want to take it. He swung and connected with Danny's nose and he heard a crack. Crap...

"Hey. Hey! Knock it off, you two!"

Dimly, Flack realized Hawkes was there, he was standing between the two men, keeping them apart. Or, rather, keeping Danny from tearing Flack limb from limb. Hawkes just looked at the two of them. "What the _hell_ are you two fighting about?" Danny started to say something but found he couldn't. He stopped fighting against Hawkes and just sort of sank to the ground. "Well?" Hawkes asked, turning on Flack.

"A woman," he said. He could feel the area under his eye; the pain, it was throbbing and God, how he wanted a Tylenol or ten right now. "We were fighting about--"

"Monroe," Danny finally spat out. "She's going out with him."

Hawkes looked over at Danny, then back at Flack, then back at Danny. It looked as though he wanted a more detailed explanation but he wasn't sure he really wanted to hear it. Finally, he took a deep breath. "I'd tell you to settle this before Mac finds out, but I'm afraid to leave the two of you alone." He thought for a moment. "We're going to trade cases. We've got three running right now, so it should work. Danny, you take on my case with Stella. I'll take yours."

"Mac's going to be pissed," Danny muttered, glaring at Flack, who glared right back.

"I'll figure out a way to explain it without telling him what the hell happened out here, provided someone _else_ doesn't tell him first." He nodded to Flack. "Go home. I'll go punch you out if you aren't already."

Flack wanted to say something, but he just shrugged and left, not saying a word. Hell, this was _not_ how he had wanted things to go down. If he'd known this was how it would've happened, he would have done his best to keep his big mouth shut.

Yeah, this whole thing went just about as badly as it could...


End file.
